Lie to me, it's easier
by xXNano-PixelXx
Summary: It has been 4 years after Alibaba last saw him, was it enough to forgive him?


**Hello there, Nano here!**

 **I dedicate this to my friend FatInsideHorror, her birthday is tomorrow. SinAli is not her OTP but she wanted me to write and publish something. I chose a SinAli because I think this couple need more fanfiction, the fandom needs more! The story will have 2 or 3 short parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story.**

 **Warnings: Language and a mention of sexual themes in the future. Not really smut, I can't write it to save my life. English is not my first laguage so you can expect grammatical errors.**

 **Without further interruptions lets start~**

* * *

He tried to hide it, the pain that voice cause him but it seem destiny just hate him.

"It has been a long time." To say he was nervous was a lie he was fucking shouting internally at his bad luck. He was so sure in the morning that if he just docked in Sindria a day or less to restock supplies and then return to the ocean again nothing would happen but again he was dead wrong. The proof was infront of him, golden eyes looking his every move to make sure he wouldn't run off.

 _He didn't care a lot back then._

"Indeed Alibaba... Indeed." Those eyes even if they seem gentle, they were not. Right know they looked welcoming. Alibaba knew it was the calm before the storm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He cursed his luck again for the second time. He shouldn't be here and he shouldn't have accepted the invitation to the palace so easily.

"So... Alibaba?"Sinbad was right infront of him asking for an answer, one he didn't want to share.

"Sooo...?" Ok, this was akward. May be he could change the subject. "Is Kougyoku here?"

"She is not here. Now don't dodge my question. Why did you leave?" Was he surprised? No, not really. Things never went the way he wanted, it was a common thing by now.

He sighed and looked at the purple haired man."My king." There was venom as he pronounced those words."You already have that answer."

"No, I don't"

Lies. Even after all those years...?! Alibaba snapped.

"How dare you say you don't know?!" He grabbed the man by the collar of his tunic."Kougyoku!"

 _I know a girl like me has no chance with a man like Sinbad._

At the beginning he blamed her for the sweet words and promises that were directed at her, jelaously whispering that they should be directed at him instead.

"What about her?"

 _But no the less..._

After thinking it over and over, he came to a conclusion. It wasn't her fault, if he wanted to blame someone then he should blame Sinbad and himself for being a fool and not noticing the obvious.

"It was for the sake of the kingdom, wasn't it? After all, a king always knows what's good for his people" He was perfectly sure it sounded like he made no sense, but he did.

 _I love him!_

"You used her! She was a part of that sick game you are always playing! You don't care about other people feelings as long as it benefits you and your stupid kingdom!" He saw red."You didn't care about me! I was just a toy for your fucking entertainment!" His hand shot towards the other man's cheek but was stopped by something or rather someone.

A long silence invade the room, little by little it was filled with the blonde's sobs. The hand that kept him in place let go and he fell to the floor like a motionless doll, tears started to fall freely down his cheeks.

"Ja'Far that wasn't ne-"

"I know, I should have let him hit you and see if he could make any sort of intelligence enter into your stupid head." Ja' Far grabbed The first thing he could, in this case it was the king's ear. "I demand an explanation of what is happening."

"Us too." A fanalis girl and a blue haired boy stood at the door frame, one looked angry meanwhile the other was crying.

"Aladdin! Morgiana!"

* * *

 **I know it was really short -.- but I want to hear some opinions, was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it?**

 **Thanks to my friend that read the first version of this. I change it a LOT, but it's the same context I promise! Happy Birthday!**

 **Nano out~**


End file.
